Reboot
by Ayazawa-Haruko
Summary: Kisah persahabatan antara Luka, Zimi, dan Miku.


**Reboot**

_**Summary:** Kisah persahabatan antara Luka, Zimi, dan Miku.  
_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Vocaloid bukan punya saya, tapi punya Yamaha._

**_Warning:_**_ Seperti biasa, abal, mungkin aneh, dan lain sebagainya.  
_

**_Don't like, don't read. Thanks._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Songfic. Oneshot story.  
**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Somewhere. **

**Ruangan ini sudah tua dan suram. Seorang pesulap datang kemari hanya untuk mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kemudian, pesulap itu pun pergi. Dia melihat dunia luar yang begitu 'ajaib'. Tatkala sampai peristiwa ajaib benar-benar terjadi. **

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

Terlihat tiga orang gadis yang nampaknya bersahabat. Mereka saling bertukar cerita dan pengalaman. Mereka juga saling bercanda, tertawa, dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya. Kemudian salah satu diantara mereka, yang berambut coklat pendek mengatakan,

"Lihat! Aku membuat ini sesuai dengan kesukaan kalian!"

Dua orang temannya tersenyum bahagia saat itu. Cuaca dan musim sudah berhenti berganti. Mereka tertawa lagi. Lagi-lagi mereka tertawa dengan riangnya. Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang mereka takutkan. Akankah mereka bisa selalu bersama-sama seperti ini? Mengingat sudah sore, mereka pun pulang bersama ke rumah masing-masing.

Kemudian, gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna _pink _tak sengaja menjatuhkan barang kesukaan gadis yang disebelahnya –yang memiliki rambut berwarna _tosca_. Gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna _tosca_, Miku merasa tak terima apa yang Luka perbuat.

"Hei, itu tak disengaja!" seru Luka. Luka dan Miku pun saling berdebat.

"Hei sudahlah…," timpal gadis yang berambut coklat, Zimi. Namun, mereka berdua mengacuhkan Zimi dan terus berdebat. _Cring… _gantungan kunci bintang milik Luka –yang Zimi buat, putus dan jatuh ke tengah jalan. Zimi berusaha mengambilnya, namun… _Ciiitt… brak…!_

Miku melihat kejadian itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Miku membenci Luka. Miku takkan pernah memaafkan Luka.

"Andaikan saat itu aku tak bertengkar dengan Luka, ini semua tak akan terjadi!" seru Miku sambil menangis di pemakaman Zimi. Luka hanya menatap sedih Miku. Tak ada gunanya dia bicara pada Miku. Miku sudah terlanjur membencinya.

* * *

**Somewhere.**

**Sekarang mereka berdiri di panggung hitam putih. Persahabatan yang dibina pun telah hancur. Melihat mimpi elektronik yang sudah berlalu. Takkan bisa terulang lagi masa-masa indah itu. Gadis berambut coklat itu hanya bisa berharap terlahir kembali sambil menangis. Namun, nihil hasilnya. Semua sudah terlambat. Dimensi ke-empat sudah memudar. Namun, jika itu terkabul, maka sesuatu yang baru bisa datang.**

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

Hari-hari mulai berlalu. Rutinitas sehari-hari mulai berjalan. Udara pun mulai panas. Teriknya sinar matahari tak bisa dihindari. Hari-hari yang membosankan tak bisa berlalu.

Hari-hari dan musim telah berlalu. _Mengapa sampai sekarang Miku membenciku?__, _pikir Luka. _Aku masih merasakan kesedihan mendalam atas kematian Zimi_, pikirnya lagi.

Tapi, ketika kabut yang menghalangi kita mulai memudar, kebenaran pun menang. Memang sedikit mengecewakan. Luka berjalan ke sekolahnya karena ada barang yang tertinggal di kelasnya. Tapi, ketika Luka membuka pintu kelasnya, tampak seorang gadis cantik berambut _tosca_ di kelas itu. Luka hendak berlari, namun dicegat oleh gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku Luka," ujar Miku sambil menangis dan memegang erat tangan Luka. Luka pun juga menangis dan memegang erat tangan 'sahabatnya' itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seorang gadis yang melihat mereka sejak tadi, ikut menangis juga. Gadis itu sebelumnya merasa sedih dan takut. Namun, baginya tak ada salahnya untuk berharap. Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk berharap, bahkan untuk berharap yang 'lebih'.

* * *

**Somewhere.**

**Sekarang mereka akan meninggalkan panggung hitam-putih ini. Memperbaiki kembali persahabatan yang sudah hancur. Gadis berambut coklat itu berharap untuk lahir kembali. Memang tak terwujud, namun satu permohonannya sudah terwujud, bahkan lebih dari yang ia bayangkan. Ia hendak berjalan untuk keluar dari suatu ruangan yang gelap, tua, dan suram. Dimensi ke-empat sudah hampir menghilang dan ini saatnya untuk ia kembali ke 'tempat asalnya'. Namun, ia menghentikan langkahnya karena suatu hal.**

**Seorang pesulap datang kemari hanya untuk mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kemudian, pesulap itu pun pergi. Dia melihat dunia luar yang begitu 'ajaib'. Tatkala sampai peristiwa ajaib benar-benar terjadi. Pesulap itu tersenyum ke arah gadis itu.**

**Gadis berambut coklat itu tersenyum dan beranjak pergi dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia perlahan-lahan menghilang. Kemudian, ia menengok ke belakang –ke arah pesulap itu.**

"**Terima kasih."**

**Kemudian, ia segera berlari ke tempat dua orang gadis berada dan berkata,"Selamat tinggal, Miku, Luka."**

**Menghilang sudah gadis berambut coklat itu. Pesulap itu pun segera pergi dari tempat itu.**

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

"Semoga Zimi tenang di alam sana," ujar Miku sambil menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang. Luka pun tersenyum.

"Ya, dia pasti bahagia," ujar Luka. Miku dan Luka berpegangan tangan.

"_Selamat tinggal, Miku, Luka._"

Miku dan Luka segera menengok ke belakang. Keduanya pun tersenyum.

"Selamat tinggal, Zimi."

* * *

**Penjelasan: Yang 'somewhere' itu adalah dunia supernatural tempat orang mati sebelum ke alam sana (?). Ini menurut imajinasi saya. Memang aneh. Lalu, panggung hitam-putih itu maksudnya masih berkabung, masih bersedih. Dimensi ke-empat maksudnya itu nama dunia orang mati itu (?).**

**Gomen, kalau ceritanya gaje, abal, dsb. Tinggalkan jejak -eh, maksudnya review. Silakan kritik dan sarannya. Ditunggu ya *smiles***


End file.
